White Horse
by Bibi Cullen Jazz
Summary: One-Shot Edward/Bella. Edward tiene una doble vida.Mal sumary pero me costo mucho en hacer esto. Todos humanos.  Recomendación: Escuchar canción  White Horse- Taylor Swift.


One Shot_:_  
>Escuchar canción: White Horse - Taylor Swift<br>Personajes: S.M

****-Bella por favor yo te amo, ¿tú no? – Dijo colocando su carita suplicante y linda que tanto me gustaba, bueno que iba hacer, lo amaba.  
>-Si yo te amo Edward- Dije.<br>-Entonces… ¿me perdonas?- Dijo colocando aquella carita de Ángel.

-Gracias amor te juro que esta será la última vez- Dijo, yo reí ya que me lo había hecho muchas veces.

Me tomo y me subió por las escaleras dándome besos en toda la cara, como lo amaba.

Lo pasamos bien el resto de la noche. Haci paso todo un mes Jugamos todo parecía un cuento de hadas, para mí esto iba a ser un como un _final feliz._

En mi trabajo tenía que viajar, confiándome que él siempre me esperaría nunca me abandonaría, día tuve que hacer un viaje por 2 semanas a Port Angeles pero antes tenía que pasar donde mi amiga Alice que también era hermana de Edward así que fui a un café a esperarla.

**-Hola, como estas? –** Dijo Alice mientras se sentaba.

**-Hola Ali, yo bien y tú?-** Dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla

**-Súper-** Dijo y después pidió dos cafés.

-**Y ¿cómo vas con Jasper**?-Dije.

**-Bella te tengo que contar algo**- dijo Alice poniéndose Feliz.

**-Qué cosa?-**Dije.

**-¡Jassi y yo nos casaremos!-**Casi grito mi amiga.

**-¡Felicitaciones Alii!-** Grite y la abrase, toda la gente nos miraba raro pero yo no les tome importancia pues ¡MI ALI SE CASABA!.

**-Gracias. Y tu como vas con Edward**-dijo feliz pero yo conocía a mi amiga y tenía algo triste en sus ojos pero yo no le tome mucha importancia.

**-Hay… con Edward estamos súper, lo amo con todo mi corazón, siento que esto no es solo un noviazgo que en cualquier momento me pedirá matrimonio, soy tan feliz con el….**

**- Bella… tengo que decirte algo.**-Dijo Ali seriamente.

**-¿Qué pasa?**- Dije.

**-Tengo que decirte algo.**-

**-Habla Mujer que me desesperas!**-dije.

**-Ya ya, lo que pasa es que… Bella por favor tómatelo con calma**.

-Suspire. -** -Okey.**

**-Edward te engaña**.- dijo Alice.

QUE? Yo no lo podía creer mi Edward me engañaba, debe ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

**-No puedes ser peor Alice Cullen, Edward nunca me engañaría!**-Grite.

**-Bella…-** Pero no la deje terminar porque agarre mis cosas y me fui.

3 horas después me fui de ese pequeña ciudad sin despedirme de mi novio ya que el _trabajaba_.

_**2 semanas después…**_

__Cuando llegue a Forks no encontré a nadie en casa asique decidí dar un paseo por la luz de la Luna.  
>Hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba por aquí pues Edward me había dicho que había mucho vandalismo por esa zona pero yo lo encontraba un lugar seguro.<br>Cuando hiba pasando encontré a un hombre igual a el y con un bulto en el brazo entrando a una casa, fui corriendo a ver que era el, grite su nombre.

-**¡Edward espera!**-

El se dio vuelta y me miro sorprendido, lo que llevaba un bebé, no lo pordia crer y pare en seco.

**-¿Amor, que es eso?-** dije despacio.

**-Bella…**-Pero el no pudo terminar pues una mujer le habrio la puerta y dijo.

**- Amor ven que nuestro hijo se va a resfriar**- Dijo la mujer.

"_Amor ven que nuestro hijo se va a resfriar" _aquellas palabras me taladraron mi corazón y mi mente a la mente se me vino Alice, mi amiga me había dicho la verdad.  
>Lo mire con odio y me fui.<p>

Al llegar a casa estaba destrozada y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Alice.

-**Aló, Bella que pasa**?-Dijo Alice escuchando como lloraba.  
><strong>-Alice perdón por no haberte creído Edward es un estúpido Alice ayúdame me tengo que ir de este gran pueblo ya no es tan pequeño osino hubiera encontrado la doble vida de Edward.-<strong> Dije yo.  
><strong>-Que viste Bella-<strong>Dijo Alice enojada.  
><strong>-Los vi Edward entrando a una casa un un niño en brazos una mujer sale y lo llama Amor que entre al niño que se resfriara, te juro Alice no puedo más me tengo que ir, ayúdame Alice ayúdame a huir.<strong>  
><strong>-Lo matare-<strong> dijo Alice.  
><strong>-Mátalo cuando quieras pero por favor ayúdame<strong>- Le suplique.  
>-<strong>Okey Bella, ahora mismo voy allá y te ayudo.<strong>-Dijo  
>-<strong>Gracias Alice y Perdóname<strong>.-  
><strong>-Adiós-Dijo Alice. Después de eso Colgué<strong>

_**~A la mañana siguiente~**_

Yo ya estaba terminando de arreglar todo, Edward ni siquiera avía venido.  
>Alguien golpeo la puerta y me llamo, era Alice por la voz.<br>Entro como un caballo, recogio mis cosas, me abrazo me paso mi auto, hablamos un rato y dijo que me iba a ir a visitar, también me paso las llaves de una casa de ella mientras yo vendía esta.

**-Cuídate Bella-** Dijo al final.  
><strong>-Cuídate tú también y cuida a Jazz<strong>.-Dije, le di un beso en la mejilla, subí al auto y me fui.

Ya había pasado 1 mes, Jasper y Alice me han venido a visitar 2 veces la última fue hace 2 días, me vinieron a decir que ALICE Y JASPER SERIAN PADRES! Esa había sido la mejor noticia junto con el casamiento estos últimos 2 meses.

Mientras estaba preparándome una ensalada sono el teléfono y fui a atender, numero desconocido… raro.

**-Aló?**-Dije

**-Hola Bella**-Dijo una voz familiar… muy familiar.

**-Como estas?o****-**Dijo.

**-Quien eres.**- Respondí yo.

**-Soy Edward linda.- **Yo me congele.

**-Que quieres?- **Dije enojada**.**

**-Bella, me amas?-** Como recordaba esa situación pero esto no iba ser igual.

**-Si**- Respondí yo pues lo seguía amando.

**-Bella amor… volverías conmigo?- **Dijo el patán.

**-No, nunca volvería contigo PATÁN-** Dije y al segundo colgué.

Después me llego un mensaje pidiendo perdón que se iba a separar de Tanya y todo.  
>No lo podía creer como ese hombre podría ser tan... tan… agg no hay palabra que escriba a esa escoria.<p>

Desde hay que no e tenido contacto con el ya han pasado 2 años y he conocido un chico maravilloso se llama Jake vive en Port Angeles igual que yo, hace 1 año me compre una casa en el centro, ahora vivo mi propio cuento de hadas, mi pasado quedo atrás. También ustedes se preguntaran por el bebe de Ali y Jazz bueno, fue niñita (una niñita muy linda) es adorable, tiene los ojos azules igual que su padre y el color de cabello de su madre su piel era como de porcelana, una linda niña que se llama Caroline Hale Cullen.

**Hola aquí estoy con un One-shot esta canción es de Taylor S****wift, bueno lo cree solo odia escuchando esta canción (White Horse) pensé en esto.  
>Please coloquen un comentario si les gusto o no les gusto (espero que les guste)<br>Los amo, gracias por leerme.  
>Gracias Lady Baragui .<br>Tambien quiero decir gracias a los lindos comentarios que me llegaron :  
>Klau Belikov<br>Iga Emo - 12L  
>y un anónimo.<strong>

**ARREGLADO. **

**Vivi  
>Cullen<br>Jazz  
>2406/2011  
>20:12<br>**


End file.
